


celebration

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x01 Pilot, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance, post ep, spoilers for the pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After the events of the pilot, Jubal and Kristen are the only two who go for case closed drinks.





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 5 : I just might kiss you

“Good work today.” 

Jubal’s arm bumps Kristen’s as they stand at the bar and if anyone was looking at them, they’d probably interpret it as a friendly gesture, maybe even an accidental contact from the jostling crowd around them. 

Kristen knows better. 

She also knows that the only reason he let it happen is because they’re the only two from work here. They might have put away a Nazi bomber today but the work doesn’t stop with the bust - Ellen is stuck in the office on the phone to the brass, while Maggie and OA had spent so much time filling in paperwork that both had cried off celebratory drinks. 

Which left just her and Jubal and as his hand finds the small of her back as they walk to an empty table at the back of the room, she’s glad of that. 

“It was no big deal,” she tells him, putting her glass of wine down on the table beside his glass of cola. He actually chuckles at that and she shrugs one shoulder as she drops into a chair. He sits down beside her, the chair scraping on the floor as he drags it closer to hers . “Hey, I told you I’d be able to build one by the time we were finished.” 

“I didn’t doubt it for a second.” From the expression on his face, she knows he’s not lying. “But you still disarmed a bomb. One with six grenades, no training, no backup and in a roomful of screaming people.” 

“Most people were evacuated by the time I actually disarmed it-” she begins and there is nothing accidental or haphazard about the way his hand closes on her elbow. 

“Kris.” He squeezes her elbow for good measure and she can’t tell whether it’s his touch or the warmth in his voice and eyes that makes her a little bit weak in the knees. “Take the compliment. It was an amazing piece of work.” 

She feels her cheeks heat and it’s nothing to do with the heat of the bar. She takes a sip of her drink to cover the moment, almost misses his quiet, “Although...” 

When that’s all that’s said, she lifts one eyebrow, fixes him with a steely look. Or what she hopes is a steely look. “Although?” she prompts.

“Although...” After a quick, furtive look around, he reaches out, covers her hand with his. “Watching that live feed... knowing that you were there, in that room, with that bomb...” His voice trails off and she feels the shudder that goes through him. She can read the remembered fear in his eyes too, for all his face is impassive. “Please don’t ever do that to me again.” His voice is light; the plea is anything but.

She turns her hand over underneath his, closing her fingers around his palm. “I’ll do my best.” 

With the job they have, it’s the best she can do and they both know it. Which is why Jubal doesn’t have a problem with it. “Good,” he says, and there’s a smile playing around his lips suddenly, one that’s matched in his suddenly dancing eyes. 

Kristen feels a smile coming to her own lips. “So now we have that out of the way... how exactly should we celebrate?” 

Jubal is silent for a moment, eyes narrowed like he’s considering it. “I don’t know,” he says. “I might just kiss you, how about that?” 

Her smile turning into a grin, Kristen doesn’t hesitate. “I might just let you,” she says and that’s exactly what happens.


End file.
